Some things Never Change
by Princess of the Damned
Summary: A slayer that won’t do what she’s told, a prophesy, a witch, a wiccan, an ex-demon, and a few humans that just want to help. And I’m not talking about Buffy and her friends. Takes place on Angel season 5 Post Shells. But its mostly Buffy characters
1. Default Chapter

Title: Some things Never Change

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It was copy writed by its producer and creator Joss Wheadon and also Mutant Enemy. It also owned by the WB, Fox, and other TV channels that air the show.

Summary: A slayer that won't do what she's told, a prophesy, a witch, a wiccan, an ex-demon, and a few humans that just want to help. And I'm not talking about Buffy and her friends. Takes place on Angel season 5 Post Time Bomb. Its mostly Buffy characters though. I'm not sure if the category is correct or genre for that matter.

****

**Chapter One  
What?  
**  
"Blondie Bear!" Harmony said in a disgustingly cheery voice, as usual. "How many time have I told you not to call me that?" Spike yelled. "Whatever Spikey I was just looking for you so I could give you this." Harmony said dropping a large box on the desk next to the door and walking out.

Spike walked over to examine it, plain brown paper wrapping, a box about the size of a computer screen, his name William Bloody was written in black pen, same as the return address in the corner from... Willow Rosenberg!?!? Well this is an unexpected surprise, the wanker Andrew probably squealed. Didn't think he could keep a secret anyway, Spike thought to himself. It looks okay and it is from Willow, but just to be on the safe side someone should be here just in case its anything like the last package I got.

"Harmony!" "Yes Spikey." Harmony said walking to the doorway. Spike gritted his teeth he couldn't take those stupid little pet names, he could hardly take it when they were dating. Unfortunately she was the only one around he needed her, Angel was out with Lorne checking out a lead on a kidnapping and Wesley was helping Fred or Illyria rather, get accustomed to life in twentieth century and get some new clothes.

"Will you please come in here." "Sure, are you going to open your present?" Harmony asked. "Yeah," said Spike pulling out a knife from one of the desk drawers and cutting the box open. "Ooh, I wonder what Willow sent you!" said Harmony the excitement clear in her voice. "So do I," Spike answered pulling out three things. Something that resembled a crystal ball, a stand to put it on with tons of buttons, and an envelop.

"Aha, well that was really fun and all, but I have to get back to my desk Angel said he'd be calling soon. Have fun with your crystal ball maybe you can tell me my future later Spikey." Harmony said walking back to her desk in a way better mood than she had earlier. Spike barely noticed she had left because he was to busy looking at his very unusual gifts. He decided to read the letter first. He ripped the top open with the same knife he'd used to open the box and tossed the envelop aside not noticing there was still something inside.

What the? Spike thought to himself, there is no way I read that correctly. After reading it through a second time, there was a loud cry of, "Bloody Hell!" and then Spike fainted on the floor of Angel's office taking a water pitcher down with him. 

----------$----------$-----------$----------$----------$-----------$--------$---------$----------$----------$----------$  
I know its short sorri!  
But Please tell me what you think, thoughts, ideas, compliments, constructive criticism but try to be nice its my first fic. Oh and if u have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me  
  
And die squirrels die! Doesn't count Jade if you're reading this.  
-Princess


	2. The Letter

Title: Some things Never Change

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It was copy writed by its producer and creator Joss Wheadon and also Mutant Enemy. It also owned by the WB, Fox, and other TV channels that air the show.

Summary: A slayer that won't do what she's told, a prophesy, a witch, a wiccan, an ex-demon, and a few humans that just want to help. And I'm not talking about Buffy and her friends. Takes place on Angel season 5 Post Time Bomb. Its mostly Buffy characters though. I'm not sure if the category is correct or genre for that matter.

**Chapter 2  
The Letter**

Angel walked into Wolfram and Hart feeling pretty good about the day, he and Lorne killed an Ulreukf demon that was responsible for three kidnappings, returned the children to their parents, and Nina called asked him out to dinner. Harmony was even waiting for him at her desk with a cup of blood.

"Hey Boss" said Harmony. "Hello Harmony. How are you doing today?" asked Angel. Harmony looked slightly taken aback by his chipper mood but didn't want to ruin it by asking what happened so she handed him his cup and answered "Great thanks for asking." "Now that's the special blood you ordered from brazil it finally arrived, and King Glehaga of the Barack clan called while you were out, he said he'd call back tomorrow." "Terrific" was Angel's only response even Glehaga couldn't ruin his day, he wasn't sure if anything could. Angel started off toward his office and Harmony shouted after him, "Oh by the way Bossy, Spike's passed out on the floor of your office."

Nevermind he thought and walked back over to his secretaries desk, "What happened this time?" asked Angel, "Was he drunk again?" "Nope, well a least I don't think so he seemed sober when I was talking to him. He just opened a package he got in the mail and then about three minutes later I heard 'bloody hell' and a thud."

"Oh god, another package," that was all Angel said before racing up to his office with Harmony on his heels. "What have I told you about mysterious packages Harmony?" "I know, I know " Harmony answered," send them down to Spells and Curses, but this wasn't mysterious it was from Willow." "Willow?" Angel said wondering how she knew Spike was alive. The two vampires walked into the room to see Lorne sitting next to Spike trying to revive him with smelling salts, but it didn't appear to be working. "Hey you two, I can't seem to awaken Sleeping Beauty over here," said Lorne.

"That's cause you're doing it wrong," Harmony said. She grabbed Angel's mug from him and walked over to Spike. Lorne moved over so Harmony could sit next to Spike, then she moved the mug under his nose. Quickly Spike shifted into his demon visage and his eyes popped pen.

"There you go," Harmony said she handed Lorne the smelling salt she had grabbed earlier "F.y.i. this stuff doesn't work on most demons." Then she handed Angel his cup and walked back to her desk, again.

"What happened?" asked Angel who actually looked worried. "Nothing." answered Spike, "I just ran into the bloody wall." Spike walked over to Angel's desk and tried to scoop up all of his things before Angel saw, unfortunately he forgot about the letter and the envelop on the floor. Spike walked out of the room with everything he had and went back to his apartment. Lorne was the first to notice the two things left behind,

"Well would you look at that someone wrote Sleeping Beauty a letter." "What?" Angel said Angel grabbing the paper out of Lorne's hands. It was smudged, like something had spilled on it, but Angel could make out a few things. How are you, Mazel Tov you're a father, We'll be coming out in about a week, Xan-

Wait Spike's a father!! Angel ran out of the room intent on finding Spike.

After his departure Lorne noticed the envelop and a small picture on the ground next to it. Lorne examined the picture, "Cute I wonder who she is," then he put both things in his pocket to give back to Spike later.

==========================================================================================  
  
The Letter  
  
Dear Spike,  
Its me, Willow, how are you? Andrew told me that you're alive, but he hasn't told anyone else and neither have I. And don't get mad at him he only told me because we need your help with another rogue slayer. Don't worry she's not crazy like the last one, she just refuses to come with us, and be trained with the other slayers. We've tried everything, but she has a group of friends that protect her, like her own scooby gang. Oh yeah, and she's kinda Buffy's daughter.

See when we were fighting Glory the council was sure we would fail. So they decided to interfere with fate and create a child using magic. There was this prophesy called Demarktrah and it stated that a child would come from a slayer that betrayed the council, more or less. I guess they thought that just screamed Buffy. The prophesy also said the father of the child would be a strong "Big Bad" kind of vampire. So when the council came out to "check up" on Buffy. They got some of her blood and they must have gotten a piece of your hair when they questioned you. That's right. Mazel Tov your a father!

She's 16 her name is Jocelyn "Joss" Rhodes. Joss is a very beautiful young girl and an amazing fighter, you'll be proud. We'll be coming out in a week, the twenty third if everything goes as planned, just Xander, Dawn, Faith, and I. Andrew sends his regards.

Your friend,  
Willow Rosenberg 


	3. Not That Far Away

Title: Some things Never Change

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It was copy writed by its producer and creator Joss Wheadon and also Mutant Enemy. It also owned by the WB, Fox, and other TV channels that air the show.

Summary: A slayer that won't do what she's told, a prophesy, a witch, a wiccan, an ex-demon, and a few humans that just want to help. And I'm not talking about Buffy and her friends. Takes place on Angel season 5 Post Time Bomb. It's mostly Buffy characters though.

**Chapter Three **

**Not that Far Away**  
  
About thirty minutes later Lorne caught up with Angel, and when they found Spike it wasn't a pretty picture, empty bottles all over the floor, a broken chair, and Spike passed out on the floor for the second time that day. Only this time it was because of alcohol.

Angel decided he'd deal with Spike and Lorne offered to clean up. The green demon felt bad for Spike, because not only did he just find out he was a father, but soon thought Lorne, he'll figure out that he missed out on fourteen years of it.

Lorne stood in the doorway and watched as Angel gruffly shook Spike. "Spike you lazy ass wake up!" yelled Angel the fury evident on his face. Spike opened his eyes but shut them just as quickly, "Go away Angel." he mumbled. "We need to talk." "'bout what exactly?" asked Spike. "Your daughter."  
  
That got Spike's attention, he shot right up. "How do you know about her?" "You left this behind," said Angel pulling the letter out of his pocket and dropping it in Spike's lap. "Listen to me this no way to treat a situation like this." "Oh yeah?" said Spike turning to face Angel, "How would you know?" "Because I have a son." at Spikes confused expression he answered," His name is Connor you met him a few weeks ago."

"Ah, Angel, I hate to break it to you but he had parents that weren't you. I met them." "I know it was part of a deal I made with Wolfram and Hart when I started working here. They gave him a new life, new parents, new memories and erased him from all of our memories except mine." "Oh those are the memories everyone's got back." "Yeah among other things." said Angel. "So oh wise one what do you think I should do?" Angel's answer came in two words, "Find her."  
  
"If only it were that easy mate, I have no idea what she looks like or where she is, not to mention the scoobies couldn't even catch her." "Fine," said Angel, "Lets start out with the basics. Do you remember what her name is?" "Jocelyn Rhodes." "Okay, how old is she?" "Sixteen." "Where does she live?" "No idea, I think its out here in California though, since Red's coming out here." "Makes sense. Do you know where she goes to school?" "No." "Do you know what she looks like? "Don't know that one either."

"Sorry for interrupting, but I know the answer to both your questions," said Lorne.

That got the attention of his two vampire comrades," What?"

"This was inside the envelop." Lorne pulled the picture out of his pocket and handed it to Spike. "No need to stress, she's cute, looks a lot like you." Lorne said and pointed to the middle of the picture.

There were ten girls in the picture, four sitting on a bench, one girl standing on either side, three sitting on the ground in front of the bench, and on girl laying across the three that were on the bench. Lorne was pointing at the one laying down. He was right she was pretty cute. She had long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail, freckles, and ...his blue eyes. Her outfit reminded Spike of something Dawn would wear, she had jeans and sneakers on, but it was her shirt it said, 'Roxy' in big red letters, according to Dawn it had been a very popular company for girls.

"And you're not going to believe this but I found out where she lives," said Lorne once Spike had finished admiring the picture and handed it over to Angel. "How'd you figure that out?" asked Angel. "Well you see the sign behind them," Lorne said pointing to a large wooden sign in the background. It was painted white with the words 'West Lake High School' written in blue. "Well," Lorne continued, "I had Harmony look it up and there are three West Lakes in California, but only one High school and its school colors are white and blue, it's about a fifteen minute drive."  
  
"Lets go." Said Angel and Spike in unison. "No can do amigos," answered Lorne, "We can't risk it, you'll just have to wait a couple days." "What do mean a couple days?" Spike asked. "Until Willow gets here." "Ah mate just in case you forgot the letter said they'd get here in about a week.," Spike said showing them the letter in his hand. "Check the date Spike, April 26, that was last week so if everything goes as planned they'll be here tomorrow." 


	4. Meeting Old Friends

The next day Spike drove everyone at Wolfram and Hart crazy. He was constantly pacing or asking if anyone had seen a red head named Willow. Even Harmony was getting annoyed. Finally around seven thirty Willow called to tell them their plane had just landed and they'd be there in about ten minutes. And for the first time since 3am Spike calmed down.

Unfortunately about two minutes later he got up and started pacing again. Dawn, Xander, and Faith didn't know he was alive. What was he going to do? He was torn between running over and giving the three girls hugs, or walking out of the shadows with a sarcastic comment like he always used to do. The last one was probably a bad idea, but he didn't want to come off soft. 'I guess I'll just wing it,' he thought.

After what seemed like an eternity his four friends walked out of the elevator. He was in Angel's office at the time so they didn't see him. Angel and what was left of his gang came over to say hello. Everyone was very pleasant, but Spike could sense how uncomfortable they all were, especially Dawn. Dawn. He couldn't believe how much the Niblet had changed. She was taller and she lost all her baby fat she look so... grown up. Finally Spike decided he'd had enough and walked out of Angel's office.

"...we've even changed the watcher curriculum, so the girls get along with them better and it's not all about books. Not that books aren't important cause they are, and now I'm just babbling so I'm going to stop." Willow was really trying to keep the small talk up, but it didn't seem to be working. Just then they heard a door slam and everyone turned to seen one other than Spike gracefully walking down the stairs. "Well would ya look at that the scoobies are in town."

"Spike?" whispered Dawn she was the first one to talk, it looked like Faith and Willow were still in shock. "Yeah it's me Pidge. Did you really think you could get rid of the Big Bad that easily." Dawn's face broke into a big smile as she ran toward Spike. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around. Then as soon as he put her down Willow came over and gave him a friendly hug, Faith followed suit after her. Xander however still seemed to be in shock, "How?" he asked.

"That's a long story, but he's been here for about four months, two as a ghost though so I don't know if those really count," answered Angel. After a few moments Xander walked over to Spike and held out his hand. "Welcome Back, Bleach Boy." Spike smiled accepting Xander's hand, "Whelp."

"Why don't we go up to my office to talk." "So... how did this happen," asked Xander coming to walk next to Angel. "Well about a month after your battle with the First I got a package in the mail, inside was the Duethgar Amulet." "You mean that funky necklace Spike had to wear," Faith interrupted. "That's the one, and as soon as I opened it the necklace spit him out," Angel continued gesturing toward Spike. "Only he was a ghost and a really obnoxious one at that. Then two months later another package came in the mail and that one made him, well, Spike again."

"Will this changes everything, now she has a whole family she could move in with us." "We'll talk about this later Dawnie. I think it's time to fill all of you in on why we're here," Willow said putting on her serious face.

"We need your help with another slayer, she's stronger than other one we've had to deal with." "Another crazy," asked Gunn. "No my daughter," said Spike sitting down next to Willow. "Woah wait a second Spike has a daughter, you have a daughter." "Yes Gunn it's all very complicated prophesies and all that. I'm sure Angel will love to explain it to you later. But for now what do we know about her."

"Dawn," Willow said giving her the floor. "Okay well her full name is Jocelyn Penelope Rhodes, but she prefers to be called Joss. She's sixteen years old and about 5'6". She's got Spike's blue eyes, Buffy's face and long blonde hair. Joss is very quick on her feet, because she not only has the powers of a slayer but a vampire too. Her favorite colors are black and red, Buffy says she has Spike's taste in clothing and music. She likes Chinese food and her favorite band is Maroon-" "Wait. How do you this stuff," asked Angel. "Or why do we even need to know this it's not like we're taking her out for dinner, aren't we just doing a pick-up," asked Wesley.

"Oh no, no, no see she's not really a threat as much as, just refusing to be trained or have a watcher. We need your help to... convince her," answered Willow. "Yeah," said Xander, "We've met her, hung out, saw a few movies, got matching tattoos, but when it came time to leave for England she spilt."

"Oh," said Angel getting up to walk around the room. He thought they'd be in for some action, but all they were need for is, talking. "So, when do we get to meet her," asked Spike. Meet? Umm, how about tomorrow night we're all a bit tired and I think it'd be best if we met her together." "That's fine Willow, thank you." Angel looked away from the group, "Would you like an escort back to your hotel?" "I think we'll be fine," answered Faith.

While everyone else got up to say their good-bye's, Dawn went over to Spike and gave him a big hug whispering in his ear, "Just because they can't take you, doesn't mean you can't see her."

"Come on Dawn," said Willow standing in the doorway. "Actually I think I'll stick around for a while with Spike, if that's okay with you." "It's fine with me, Spike?" "Sure, I'll drop her off say elevenish." "Okay have fun," Willow said as she walked out followed by Xander. "Try to stay out of trouble Shorty, and tell me what that Nick guy looks like," Faith said leaving last.

"Come on," said Dawn as soon as she was sure they'd left the building. She practically dragged Spike down stairs, "You got a car?" "Motorcycle." "Great lets go." Once they were on the road Spike had to ask, "Where are we going pet?" Dawn had been giving him directions for the last five minutes and he still didn't know.

"A club it's called Kokomo's, Joss goes there every Friday." "I thought Willow said-" "Willow said to wait on meeting her not seeing. I'm just going to point her out so you know what your daughter really looks like. There it is turn left here."


End file.
